Dead Weight/Issue 21
This is the twenty-first issue of Dead Weight. It is entitled The Unforsaken Road. It is the third issue in Arc 2 of Dead Weight. The Unforsaken Road was originally released on February 3rd, 2018. Previously on Dead Weight The groups continued surviving. Bri set of on a scavenging mission with Michael which, unbeknown to her, was turning into a deadly decision for her. Sally asked for a job at the nursing station with Vicky. Jessica, Robbie, Molly and Grace met a new stranger while waiting for the others to hopefully turn up at their location while Flake and his clique trekked on to an unknown location. Timeline Day 27-28 Story Michael taps against the steering while as the eery silence fills the car, Bri sits beside him with her bagpack at her feet and a map in her hands. “So, I think I know some good places that we can get too.” She tells him, taking a red marker and circling several different spots on the map. “Yeah, yeah that’s good.” Michael tells her, turning a corner. Bri looks out the window, watching as everything passes by, the trip seemingly normal but that vision shattered by the occasional dead body wandering across the sidewalk or person lying, dead on the floor. Michael stopped outside a store, the car coming to a halt as he leans back in his seat. “Let’s be quick about this.” He tells her, opening the door and stepping out. Bri watched him leave, pulling out his knife and sticking it into the skull of an undead who almost snuck up on him. Bri unclipped her seatbelt and got out of the car, grabbing her bagpack and slamming the door shut. Michael pulls his knife from the skull of the dead and wipes the blood against his jeans. They enter the store, looking around. Michael props a brick by the door so it stays open, allowing the light to come through the door and light up the place. Michael walks down one aisle of the store while Bri walks down another, looking at the shelves as it holds food, supplies and medication. She grins, taking the different bottles of pills from the shelf and stuffing them inside the front of her bagpack. She continues searching, knocking over things she didn’t need in search for bottles for Vicky. Bri reaches to the back of the shelf, accidentally knocking over a bottle of pills. She groans, getting on her hands and knees to grab it from under the shelf, where it had rolled. “AA-- H-HELP!” Michael screamed out, Bri jumping out of her skin at the sound of his cries. She jumps up, the pill bottle in hand as she rushes over, putting the bottle on the shelf as she turns. “BRI!! KILL IT!” He cried out as he struggled against an overweight zombie, it smashing it’s teeth together as it attempted to bite into Michael’s throat, with one heavy push Michael managed to knock the dead backwards, it stumbled back. Bri pulled out her knife, accidentally allowing the bagpack to drop from her back during the hurry. The dead turned to face her, her arm tugging out of the straps as it stumbled towards her, Michael stepping away as Bri threw the knife aggressivly into the dead’s head, rendering him unable to move as Bri pulled the knife out, stabbing him again before he toppled on top of her, almost crushing her underneath his body. She gasped for air as she hit the ground, pushing the man off of her body as she sat up quickly, her breathing heavy with adrenaline. Michael looked over her. “Thanks.” He merely says, Bri nods, getting to her feet and taing the bagpack and putting it back on. “Are you okay?” She asks, awkwardly walking back slightly to grab the bottle of pills she was grabbing before. “Yeah…” Michael says, looking around, “You saved my life.” “I guess. Don’t worry about it.” Bri shrugs, “Let’s keep looking for supplies.” She tells him before disappearing down another aisle. ---- Sean crouches over a pitiful pile of sticks in the middle of the empty room as he carefully stacks them to create a structure for fire. Grace watches him from a distance as Jessica casually searches the shelves just a few feet beside her. “You okay?” Grace asks suddenly, turning to Jessica as she rummages behind empty cans. Jessica turns to Grace, nodding hesitantly as she shrugs at the same time. “Could be better, I guess,” She tells her, pulling her hand out from the shelf and turning to Grace, folding her arms. “What about you?” “Yeah, I’m fine.” Grace says, rubbing her hand up and down her upper arm to try and generate heat as the sun begins to set over the land. Jessica looks over her shoulder to Molly who lies under a lone blanket as she breathes heavily in her sleep, her body curled into a tight ball to try and keep the heat inside her blanket. “I tried telling her everything.” Jessica says. “How did she take it?” “Not very well. She saw her sister get torn apart, I feel…” Jessica takes a moment to compose herself, incase she began crying at the thought of Sammy, which had been haunting her since the incident. “She’s not the same.” “I don’t blame her. But, she’ll be fine. She’s a kid, she’ll grow.” Grace tells her as Robbie enters the door, stumbling forwards, almost out of breath. “There’s quite alot of them, coming down the field. In this direction.” Sean sighs, standing up. “Great.” “Have you got that fire on yet?” Robbie asks, Sean shakes his head in response. Robbie turns to look outside, spotting an undead lurching through the trees and tripping over itself, falling on the road. “We gotta get rid of them.” Sean tells them, taking his gun out. “Be careful.” Grace says, turning to Sean, “No noise.” She adds. “Right.” Sean says awkwardly, putting his gun away. Robbie was already outside again, taking out his knife and thrusting it into the undead’s head, killing it before it got off the ground. He looked across, one of them moving starkly quicker than the others. He stepped back, getting ready to fight it off as it approached him. Grace and Sean, followed by Jessica who only walked to the door, made their way out as they took out the small herd together. Robbie grabs the faster one, it’s long hair flowing towards his hand as he pulled it back and stabbed it through the eye. Sean became distracted as one came towards him but was quickly taken down by Grace. Sean approaches another, taking out his knife and stabbing it, missing and slicing right through it’s throat, causing blood to pour down his arm as he tugged the knife out, blood coating his shirt. Grace put down the last undead as Sean stomped on the head of the other, killing it. “You good?” Grace asks, eyeing him up and down as he takes a moment to rest. Grace turns to Robbie who nods. “I really didn’t miss this.” Robbie tells her. “Yeah, It’s not the best thing i--” “Guys.” Sean says, voice raised as he sits on the ground. Grace turns, eyebrows furrowed as she watches as Sean pulls his shirt upwards, revealing a bite on the side of his stomach. Grace sighs loudly as Jessica’s face turns to sadness. “Shit.” Grace curses in defeat. ---- Jessica lies over the metal table with thin paper towels attached together line the bottom where she lies. She bites her lip nervously as Robbie sits in a chair right beside her while a man sits on the other side, holding her hand. A nurse smiles at Jessica as she applies a cold, cool blue liquid to her rather curved, pregnant stomach. “Alrighty, Miss. Starn let’s take a looksie.” The nurse says softly as she takes out her equiptment. “You must be the father.” The nurse says, making small talk as she turns to the other man. “Yeah. Derrik.” He tells her, shaking her hand briefly. She slowly runs the monitor over Jessica’s stomach as the screen lights up with a video as she moves it around, her child inside of her becomes clearer and clearer. “There they are.” The nurse says as Jessica readjusts herself slightly, Robbie looks with a small grin on his face at the image of his niece or nephew. ---- Connor cut through the stem of a rose, removing the final thorn as he took it in his hand happily, childishly spinning it in his hand until he came across a stray thorn, cutting his thumb. “Damn it!” He growled to himself as he attempted to slice off the very small thorn. He rolled his eyes, giving up as he stood from his seat in the hallway, stopping for a moment as he considers putting the rose between his teeth, but he decides against it as he walks three doors down before stopping and turning towards the yellow painted door, the rose hidden behind his back as he knocks his knuckles against the door in a musical tune, awaiting an answer. It takes a minute before the door opens, Sally smiling before noticing Connor, her smile seemingly fading but at the same time widening. “Hey, Connor,” She smiles, leaning against the door as she looks up at him, “What’s up?” He pulls the rose out, holding it out towards her. She smiles, taking the rose. “What do you say to going on a little date with me this evening? Say, right now?” Connor asks. Sally looks at him with surprise. “Right now?” She asks, hesitantly turning to look behind her and then down to what she was wearing, a white gown which almost resembled a hospital gown but more fluffy and light. “You look fine.” Connor tells her, holding out her hand. She almost instantly takes it. “Okay -- Where are we going?” She asks, closing over the door as they begin walking down the hallway. “I had a little something in mind, I hope you don’t mind.” Connor says. ---- “It’s a good plan, actually.” Abreham tells Sabrina as they push through the trees. “They should be well gone by now.” Flake explains as they walk until they reach a metal barrier blocking the trees from the road. They climb over it, in front of them a gas station with several figures inside. “Oh my god.” Grace breathlessly says as she looks out through the barricaded window. She rushes forward, almost tripping over her own feet as she rushes out the building, almost scaring Flake as the door swings open. “Sabby!” She calls out, the group standing face to face with Grace, Robbie lingering behind her. “Grace!” Sabrina calls happily after a few seconds of processing, running towards her and lurching into her arms, squeezing each other into an unbreakable hug. The two groups reunited into one. Jessica walks out the door, her hands slightly stained with blood as she smiles towards the others. Abreham pulls Robbie in for a brohug, slapping his back. “My friend!” Abreham calls. “You’re looking well.” Robbie tells him. “Speak for yourself! I’m hungry as hell, I could eat a whole horse!” Grace and Sabrina break from their hug. “Are you okay?!” She asks, grinning widely at her younger sister. “Yeah-- Yeah I’m good.” Sabrina says, nodding as a small tear falls from her eye, Grace quietly laughing with happiness. “We should get inside.” Jessica tells everyone, “There’s… Someone inside, too.” ---- “This is already enough for Vicky.” Bri tells Michael as they begin walking towards the car, having stocked up their bags to the top with multiple stores. Michael nods, looking around. “It’s good, yeah.” He tells her, “Do you hear that?” Bri looks around, her eyebrows furrowing as she listens carefully, a small humming coming from nearby. “Sounds like freaks.” Michael tells her, they turn a corner and suddenly come face to face with a large group of the dead. “Fuck!” Michael yells out, instantly turning and running in the opposite direction as they notice the duo. Bri turns and follows him, making their way down the street where already multiple dead people are rising to try and get to them. “Up there,” Bri yells, pointing, “There’s a ladder.” Michael instantly swerves towards the ladder, making it to the sidewalk as he dodges an undead freak climbing out of a car, grabbing at Bri slightly as it barely misses her shirt, causing her to stumble. She continues running as Michael makes it to the ladder. He begins climbing as she runs on to the sidewalk and arrives at the ladder, climbing just behind him as the dead close in on them both. “Hurry up!” Bri yells as she looks over to the large crowd heading towards them, some of them running fast towards them, a sprint being held by one. Michael looks down between the ladder and his body, Bri looking up at him as he lifts his foot off the ladder, kicking at her face and knocking her balance off, her grip slipping from the ladder as she falls several rungs down to the ground. She lands with a thud on the sidewalk below, her bag managing to cushion her fall slightly as Michael climbs to the rooftop, luckily he spots no dead as he runs on the roof, panting heavily as the dead close in on the building’s walls. ---- Connor pours wine into two wine glasses, handing one to Sally as she takes it happily, sitting on a blanket on the grass, nearby the community cemetary. “What’s the occasion?” Sally asks, sitting her legs straight in front of her as she sits up, Connor turning towards her as he puts the wine bottle away. “I just wanted to see you. It’s not often I go out of my way to do stuff like this.” “Really? Must be a very important occasion, then.” Sally grins, jokingly as she takes a sip of her wine. “I maybe thought you were unhappy,” Connor tells her, “I had a wife. A few weeks ago… She wasn’t happy all that much.” “You had a wife… Before?” “Before… And after, yes. I didn’t think it mattered but… She was really all I had before this place really became a thing. She took her own life a week before we met.” “Oh?” Sally blurts, suddenly slightly uncomfortable with the situation as she lowers her wine glass to sit on her lap, tapping her nails against it. “She didn’t feel special, and I know why. I was too busy playing the boss role to do anything with her. It was an obsession,” He tells her, taking a large gulp of his wine and finishing his glass. “I don’t want to make another woman feel like I don’t love her.” Sally looks down, blushing slightly as he finishes speaking, putting his wine glass down. “You love me?” Sally asks. “Would that be so bad?” He asks, shuffling towards her slightly as he lay his hand romantically on top of hers. Sally thinks for a moment, creating a rather awkward silence for a few seconds. “No--” She says, cutting herself off. “I-- It isn’t.” She hesitates, Connor grins, satisfied with her answer as he kisses her softly on the cheek her eyes drifting downwards, squeezing his hand gently. He takes another sip of his wine. “You like it here, don’t you?” Connor asks. “It’s a nice place,” Sally tells him, “Although… You know…” “You don’t have to worry about anything else like that happening.” “I know… I know, don’t worry.” Sally says, taking a deep breath, “I asked Vicky if I could be a nursing assistant, until Bri came back.” Sally says, Connor’s eyebrow raising. “Really?” Connor questions, rather surprised. “She will need another helping hand, I’d guess.” “Yeah-- It’s just, I used to be a nurse. So… I thought I’d help out.” “You were a nurse?” “Well… Not really. I was training.” Sally explains. Connor nods. “It won’t take up too much of your time, but it’s good to see you back on your feet.” Connor tells her. “Thanks. I really do feel better about… Everything.” “Do you think you’ll stay here, forever?” Connor asks. Sally thought for a moment, knowing the situation with Bri and leaving was always looming, it didn’t even dawn on her that the scavenging mission could have just been a plan to run away and never come back, causing her to begin worrying in the middle of her date. “Sally?” He asks after a minute of Sally thinking of nothing but Bri running off, leaving Michael to scavenge himself while she took to the streets once again. “What?! Oh-- Yeah. Yeah I do want to stay here,” She replies rather quickly, as thought she was making up for the lost minute she had spent thinking. “I do love it here.” “Right, I’m glad.” Connor smiles, inching closer to her and cupping her face with his hand. Sally’s cheeks exploding with blush. “You’ll be safe here.” He tells her before kissing her once again, this time on the lips. Sally’s mixed feelings spiralling around, fighting eachother like a curse and a plague as they kissed under the melting sun. That’s when she knew she’d want to stay there for as long as she remained. ---- Michael moves over to the side of the building again, where the horde of the dead begin piling up. He doesn’t notice any blood, or any struggle, or any body being torn apart. Just the heads bobbing as the dead at the front begin to get crushed against the wall. Some of the dead reaching upwards, entangling their fingers around the ladder as they attempt to reach Michael. He gulps, stepping backwards as his breathing becomes heavily and wobbily. “I did good. I did-- I did well. Connor wanted this. I wanted this.” He regains himself, standing strong as a proud look spreads across his face, thinking of all the things Connor would do to him and say to him when he returned, he would be in an even better position. That was when he lurched forward as a pipe came into contact with the back of his head, Bri looming over him as he stumbled forwards, falling to his hands and his knees. Anger across her face. “How DARE you.” Bri yells, her usually soft voice breaking into an unrecognizable roar for just a second. Michael stands, quickly turning as Bri lifts the pipe again, Michael tackles her to the floor, causing her to hit her head off the concrete as the pipe goes flying over the roof, rolling to a stop at the edge. Michael sits on top of her, reaching to her throat and beginning to push down in an attempt to strangle her to death. “It’s what we wanted!!” Michael yells to her as her face turns red, reaching up to try and push him away from her as she gains the strength to punch him in the throat, causing him to loosen his grip as she grabs him, pushing him off of her as she stands again. “You-- You’re just as crazy as the other ones!” Bri calls out, her voice turning back to normal as she runs for the pipe, Michael just behind her as she grabs it, turning just as he reaches her with his knife, slicing at her arm but missing by inches. She hits him, whacking against his throat as he stumbles to the floor again. Bri kicks him over, standing back as he gets up again. “You don’t belong -- and will never belong -- to The Specifics.” He tells her. Bri stares him down, her jaw clenching and unclenching as they stand face to face, barely feet apart. “If I don’t kill you, someone else will.” Bri continues staring, biting her tongue. “Your friend? Sally, was it? She’s fucked, too. Connor’s going to turn her against you, and then who are you going to have?” Bri’s face turns red with anger as she swings the pipe at him again, a sharp piece of the metal slicing into his head as he stumbles back from the impact, losing his balance against the edge of the roof as he tumbles backwards into the horde below. Bri, breathing heavily, steps away from the edge and continues moving away until she reaches the air vent sticking out, stumbling back against it and sliding down until she hit the floor, processing what just happened as the sounds of flesh being torn apart is heard below, silence from Michael as Bri realises she killed him before he hit the concrete. ---- The group sit around the fire, burning inside the gas station as they were happy to be together again at last. Grace’s eyes linger over to the corner, where a pool of blood slowly dries. She sighs, turning back towards the fire. “Was he a nice guy?” Sabrina asks Grace, holding her hands out towards the fire to feel it’s warmth on her skin. “Yeah. He was alright.” Grace tells her, turning and smiling. Grace wraps her arm around her sister’s shoulder as she huffed in protest, Grace pulled her into a tight hug. “Are you alright?” Sabrina asked, rather confused. “Yeah, just tired.” Grace admits, laying her head on top of Sabrina’s shoulder. Sabrina smiles lightly and awkwardly as she squeezes her sister once in a short hug. She looks over the fire towards Carlos, who finishes his meal and puts the can on the floor with a rattle. He spots her looking at him as Melissa wanders towards the fire, tugging at her jeans. “We’re good.” Sabrina mouths towards Carlos, saying it as more as a question rather than a statement, Carlos smiles, unexpecting her to say anything, feeling rather chuffed with himself for whatever reason. Melissa sits besides him, almost sitting on top of him as she slumps to the floor, interlocking her arm with his. “Woah.” Carlos jokingly says, his voice quiet as she snakes her arm inside of his. “What?” She asks, rather happy looking. “What’s gotten into you?” Carlos asks her. “I’m just happy to be in a safe place. With people I can trust.” Melissa tells him. “Oh, yeah. Me too!” He grins, she smiles at him, looking him briefly in the eyes before he turns away to grab a bottle of water that sat besides him. She huffed, turning back to look at the fire as everyone had light conversations around her, she wanted Carlos to know how much he really meant to her, but she knew that he was too dopey to get her. “Do you want to play tomorrow?” Mark asks Molly as she leans lazily on Jessica’s shoulder as Jessica talks to Robbie. “Wha--?” Molly asks, yawning and rubbing her eye. “Sorry. Were you asleep?” Mark asks. “No I’m just really, really tired.” She replied, a hint of sadness in her voice as she closed her eyes over again. “Okay. I’ll ask you tomorrow.” Mark suggests. “How are you holding up?” Robbie asks Tanya suddenly, taking her off guard as her head jolts up to look at him, Jessica also looking over at her, a look of concern on her face. Tanya hadn’t even noticed she’s zoned out and, unfortuantly, started crying. “I’m okay. Sorry. Yeah -- I’m fine.” She says quickly, wipng her stained cheek, “It’s been alot, but I’m coping really good.” “I know it must be hard,” Robbie tells her, “You have alot of friends who’re here for you.” He tells her. “Thanks,” She says, more quietly this time, “It means alot.” “I’m gonna hit the sack.” Abreham announces, “I’ll try and properly meet you all tomorrow.” “Goodnight.” Tanya turns and says to him, many others agreeing with him and telling him goodnight too. “I’m probably going to sleep. Molly’s sleeping already so… That’s good.” Jessica says. “She’s been sleeping an awful lot.” Robbie notes. “It’s just been alot for her.” Jessica tells him. “She’s just a kid, she shouldn’t have to go through this.” “None of us should have to go through this, but here we are,” Jessica says, her voice wavering, “She’s a strong kid, she’ll come out ten times stronger than before.” “Let’s hope so.” Robbie says, leaning forward to hug his sister before standing and looking around for a place to spend the night. He heads over to behind the counter and slumps down, yawning loudly as he looks over to the large group of people, sitting bitterly, sadly but fiercely. He smiles gently towards them as the warm fire glows on their faces. Robbie slides down to the floor, allowing the darkness to surround him and lull him to sleep. ---- Sally lies, hanging over the edge of the bed, her head hanging from the edge, mouth open as she drools slightly down the sheet. She wakes up, the sun streaming through the window. Her eyes flickering open, her blue eyes dancing in the sunlight. A light snoring errupted beside her as she rolled over, blinking hard as Connor lay beside her, the blanket lying just above his waist, covering over his bellybutton as his eyes fluttered in his sleep. Sally sat up, stark naked under the dovet as her white gown lay across the floor. She reached down, brushing her messy hair away from her face with her hands as she carefully slid the sheet-like gown over her body and sat at the edge of the bed, rubbing her face as she squinted, looking around suddenly. It was morning, but Bri wasn’t back. She bit her lip, about to stand when she felt a hand on her lower back, Connor stretching out as he awoke. “Oh-- What time is it?” Connor asked grumbily. “Around eight forty,” Sally tells him, squinting her blurry eyes at the clock, “Something like that.” “I was supposed to be up an hour ago.” Connor moans, “I guess twenty more minutes wont hurt.” He shrugs, rolling over towards Sally. “Where are you going?” Sally asks him, sitting facing him on the bed, her legs crossed under eachother. “I was going to go out and find new people. I might as well try.” “Oh, okay,” Sally says, playing with her hair as Connor lays a hand on her leg, closing his eyes over again. “Do you know when Bri will be back?” She asks, Connor opens his eyes again. “No,” Connor tells her, “I don’t.” Sally nods, “It’s just, you know. She’s my only real friend here. It gets lonely.” “She’ll be back later today,” Connor says, sitting up and taking his shirt which lies on the end of the bed and putting it on, throwing his legs over the side of the bed to grab at his pants. “Probably.” Sally nods, standing from the bed as Connor does also, tugging on his clothes. She moves over to the door, just before Connor. “I have to go now.” Connor tells her, kissing her once before opening the door. “Okay.” Sally smiles, her lips pressed hard together anxiously. “Take care.” Connor leaves, Sally watching as he disappears down the hallway. ---- Bri’s hair sits in a messy nest around her face, her eyes fixated on the distance as she sits, her knees tucked up against her chest as the cold winds blows over her. She’s pale but her cheeks are red with the cold. She takes a deep, shaky breath as she pulls herself to her feet. “Come, boy!” A woman calls out from below, Bri jumps, scrambling forwards as she cautiously looks over the edge of the building, poking her head over to see a woman, Scarlette, putting down an undead with a dog following close behind her. Bri moves to the other side of the roof, climbing down the fire escape and fleeing through the street, heading back to find her car and leave before Scarlette can see her. ---- Connor drives along the road in a dark purple car, passing by a speed limit sign, which he was going way over as he casually leaned one arm against the car door, the window fully down as he enjoyed himself, being alone in the car seemed refreshing for him. He slows to turn a corner, when he notices several dead bodies in the road ahead and a group of people, or the dead, standing nearby. He squinted over, deciding to slowly stop the car as the group, which he had now determined to be people, turned to look at him. ---- Jessica knelt down on the ground in front of Molly, adjusting her coat. “Are you warm enough?” She asks her, she just nods meekly, pushing her hands under her armpits to try and heat herself up in the cold morning. “It keeps getting colder.” Abreham comments, turning to face Flake and Carlos who are making sure their guns have ammo. “We’re going to freeze our asses off.” “We’ll be fine in a few days when we find a better house.” Flake tells him. “The house we were in had a fire,” Carlos irrelevently points out, “It was great.” Grace sits on the ground, her legs spread wide as a gun sits in the middle, she had just finished reloading it as she clicks the final piece into place. She holds it up to make sure it’s right and looks down the nozzle, only to see on the other side a car turning the corner. Her eyebrows raising. “Guys.” Grace announces, catching everyone’s attention as she points down the road. The car stopping. Melissa squints her, barely noticing only one person in the car. She can see the faint outline as their arm hangs out the window a little. The person drives forward before he notices Grace standing and raising her gun, moving forward. “Grace--” Flake says through gritted teeth, stopping her as she continues to hold the gun up. The door of the car opens, the engine going off as the mans teps out, Connor coming into clear view with his hands raised. “Hello there.” He says, slightly waltzing forward before Grace waves the gun, stopping him in his tracks. “Take it easy, Missy.”He tells her before gesturing to his car, “My gun’s in there.” He tells everyone. Flake makes his way forward, followed by Sabrina and slowly, Mark. “Who are you?” Flake asks, gently resting his hand on the small of Grace’s back to indicate her to drop the gun. She does so, although she holds it close to her chest. “My name is Connor, I have a growing community just a few miles down. I’d like you to join us.” Connor says, the others looking at eachother in interest and suspicious as he stands, awaiting their response as another cold wind blows in on the group. Cast Main *Drew Van Acker as Robbie Starn *Melissa Benoist as Jessica Starn *Allie Lewis as Grace Berry *Brooke Hyland as Sabrina Berry *Imogen Poots as Sally Middleton *Liam Hemsworth as Flake *Josh Pudleiner as Carlos *Melissa Kirk as Melissa *Andrea Boehkle as Bri *Jackson Rathbone as Abreham Supporting *Q'orianka Kilcher as Tanya *Ariana Greenblatt as Molly *Noah Schnapp as Mark *Billy Burke as Connor Also Starring *Janel Parrish as Haley Reed *Antonia Thomas as Vicky *Troye Sivan as Sam *Tobey Maguire as Michael *Alexandra Breckenridge as Tracey *David Tennant as Sean Guest *Alyssa Diaz as Officer Scarlette *Unknown as Scrap *Unknown as Pig Deaths *Michael *Sean Poll I have no idea for a poll Lmao u stupid That’s okay they’re boring anyways >:( Trivia * Category:Dead Weight Issues Category:Issues